Austin & Mr Young & Ally
by chasachasa
Summary: Austin Moon tours Canada and ends up performing at the mall nearest to Finnegan High. Everyone is really excited but something go's wrong. Will Adam be able to fix the problem? All in Adam's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Class!" I said, walking into my classroom, "Today we are learning about …"

I turned around and saw that no one was there. Urgh this always happens. Slab probably lead them outside or something. I put my shoulder bag down on my desk and stormed out of the classroom. I saw Derby at his locker and quickly walked over to him. I was very mad.

"Derby, why aren't you in class?" I asked him.

"I'm going over to Austin Moon's concert at the Mall!" He said.

"Is that why no one is in my class?" I asked him.

"I think so … or they hate science and didn't turn up!" He replied, closing his locker.

"Where's Mr. Tatar?" I said.

"He's gone to the concert, I don't think anyone turned up at school apart from you and me … wait, why did I come here? Oh, No! I turning into you!" Derby said.

Great. Just Great. Well as I have nothing to do, I might as well tag along with Derby.

"Could I come along with you to the concert?" I asked Derby.

"Sure!" He said and we walked off to the mall.

(Sorry for the VERY long wait guys! Oh and I wont be updating in a few days cos I'm going abroad! YEAH! Sorry its short! Had a lot of homework)


	2. Chapter 2

After 15 minutes of walking to the mall, we finally reached the mall. When me and Derby went in, there were hundreds of people all in front of a stage at the back of the mall.

"Urgh! Adam this is your entire fault! I told you we should of took the bus! Now we have to push in front!" Derby shouted.

"Okay first of all: exercise is good for you and besides the bus fuel damages the environment, and second of all: since when did you start using words like entire?" I asked him, while we were pushing through the crowd.

"Oh, man! I am turning into you!" He cried.

"Hello everybody!" I heard a voice say from the speakers.

Then everyone started screaming. Me and Derby looked up at the stage and Austin Moon had entered it.

"Come on lets push forward till we find Echo." Derby shouted over the crowd at me.

I then had a butterfly feeling in my stomach.

"Echo's here!" I shouted at Derby, who I was creeping out over my happy smile I got every time I heard Echo's name.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't she be? Every girl dreams of dating Austin Moon! It's good that he's in a relationship with his song writer! Now I can pick up some girls!" Derby said, with a really creepy smirk he does when he's in a situation with girls.

I rolled my eyes and we pushed forward. After being pushed by the screaming fans jumping up and down to Austin Moon's song, Heard it on the Radio, we finally found Echo.

"Hi Echo! You did your hair up nice today! How did you get here? Did you come by the bus? We didn't come here by the bus because it damages the environment!" I blurted out loudly in Echo's ear.

Echo had stopped jumping up and down now.

"OW! Adam you shouted in my ear! Now let me enjoy Austin Moon's concert!" She replied to me in an angry voice.

She started jumping up and down again, ignoring me so; I decided to actually listen to Austin Moon singing. He wasn't actually that bad. He sang his other songs like Illusion, Better Together, Double Take, A Billion Hits, Not a Love Song, It's Me It's You, Heart Beat, The Way That You Do, Break Down The Walls and Can't Do it without you. My favourite was The Way That You Do because it reminded me of Echo. After like 1 hour, he said Goodbye to us and the crowd started walking off.

"Wow! That was amazing! I wish I could meet him!" Echo said sighing.

"Well … I could arrange for him to meet you!" I said, without thinking.

Uh-oh. This always happens. I say something without thinking, Echo says she is counting on me and then my plan backfires!

"Really! Adam that would be amazing!" Echo said, hugging me.

Oh. My. God. She. Just. Hugged. Me. I got a smell of her beautiful smelling hair. Hmmmmmmmmm, smells like pretty. I smiled.

**(Sorry For the long wait guys!)**


	3. Chapter 3

After the concert, I went home and paced around my bedroom. Okay, now I just had to find a way for Echo to meet Austin Moon. I had tried to ask him after the concert but, everyone else was pushing through. I am in big trouble. Now Echo's gonna hate me forever! Wait … maybe I could ask Derby for some help! I went to look for my phone in my satchel bag. I rummaged through it but I couldn't find my phone. Oh- Wait … Now I remember. Derby smashed my phone when he was too upset about not getting his toy in Cyclops cereal and he still hasn't given me a new phone back. Now what do I do! Wait Austin Moon has a Tweeter, Right? Maybe I could see where he is and go over and ask him! I ran over to my desk, slapped my laptop screen up and typed in on Google, Austin Moon.

There was a lot of links for him, like Austin Moon on the cover of Cheetah Beat and Austin Moon's tour in Canada. The third one was his tweeter. I clicked on it and waited for the page to load. After it loaded, I searched all his recent tweets and he said he was staying at The Waterfall Hotel. That was about 5 minutes away from my house. I put my shoes on and ran outside my house and I started to run to The Waterfall Hotel.

After 5 minutes, I finally got there and I entered the hotel. I went over to the front desk to ask the person what Austin Moon's hotel number is.

"No, I'm sorry but I am not allowed to tell you that" The front desk person said.

"What if I gave you 50 bucks?" I asked him.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He asked me, violently.

"Um …." I mumbled.

"Get out now" He demanded, pointing towards the glass doors.

I frowned and slowly dragged my feet towards the door. On my way back to my house I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry dude, I wasn't looking where I was going" A familiar voice apologised.

I looked up to see who it was. It was Austin Moon! He was with a girl which I'm guessing is his girlfriend. My frown turned into a smile.

"Austin Moon! Man I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said.

"Um, okay. Why?" He asked me.

"I have a favour to ask you" I replied.

"Okay! What is it?" He asked me politely.

He was actually much nicer then I thought he was going to be.

"Erm … I kinda told a girl I like that I could get her to meet you" I said.

"Yeah! Sure, but when?" He said.

"How about tomorrow morning, at 9:30?" I asked him.

He looked at his girlfriend and she looked at him with a 'tell him' face. He looked back at me.

"Sorry, I'm going on a breakfast date with my girlfriend Ally, over here. We're gonna have pickles and pancakes!" He said excitedly.

"How about lunch time?" I asked him.

"Sure! I'm free at that time. Where shall we meet?" He asked me.

"How about Finnegan High?" I asked him.

"Is that a school?" He asked me.

I nodded, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll come! It will be a great opportunity to meet with my fans!" Austin said.

"Great! See you then!" I said.

"Bye!" He said and he and his girlfriend walked off, holding hands.

I wish that was **me** and **Echo**.


	4. Chapter 4

*Next day at school*

I poked my head around the door of my classroom. Everyone was in there. I heard Derby was going to pull a prank on me today. I know each single one of his pranks, so I convinced Mr. Tatar to fill in for me this one lesson. I'm planning for Derby's prank to hit Mr. Tatar and then I can fill in. This was genius! I hid in the locker next to me and waited for Principal Tatar to walk in my classroom. I heard his footsteps go into my classroom. I waited for him to scream like a girl and run out. After one minute I heard a girl scream and run out of my classroom. That's my queue! I got out of the locker and walked into my classroom. My students were all laughing, including _Echo_. Her happy, bright face made me smile and laugh with her.

"Good Morning class!" I said.

They stopped laughing and mumbled something like 'Morning Mr. Young'.

"Echo, can I have a quick chat with you outside" I asked Echo.

"Sure, Mr. Young" She mumbled.

I could not wait to see the big smile on her face. She got up and we walked outside of the classroom.

"Guess who the genius is, who got Austin Moon to come to Finnegan High School at lunchtime!" I said excitedly.

A wide grin spread across her face. She started jumping up and down.

"Really! Who was it?" She squealed.

Was she serious?

"Me!" I argued.

"OH MY GOSH! Adam! THANKYOU SO MUCH!" Echo squealed.

Then you wouldn't have guessed what she did next! SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! Then she skipped into my classroom. She. Just. Kissed. Me. On. The. Cheek. Oh, God, I feel faint. I'M FLYING ON A UNICORN OVER A RAINBOW! I would have fainted but someone walked up to me. It was a KFC delivery guy. He had two boxes which I guessed had a lot of KFC food in it.

"Are you Derby von Derbotsford?" He asked.

I shook my head, unable to find words.

"Do you know a Derby von Derbotsford?" He asked me again.

I nodded my head and pointed towards my classroom. The KFC man nodded his head and entered my classroom. After 3 minutes he came back out of my classroom and walked away without the KFC boxes. I shook my head to snap out of my shock and casually walked into my classroom. Everyone was sitting on their desks eating KFC. Music was also playing and it was the song Mama Mia but different lyrics.

"Derby whats going on?" I shouted over at Derby.

Derby came over to me with two chicken legs in each of his hands.

"Were having a Poo Feast party!" He said.

"A what party?" I asked him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW POO FEAST?" Derby shouted at me.

I shook my head and his eyes opened really wide.

"Poo Feast is the most famous person on earth! He is a comedian and he rewrites songs and sings them!" Derby explained to me.

"Why did you order KFC then?" I asked him.

"OH MY GOD! KFC IS POO FEAST'S FAVOURITE FOOD!" Derby shouted at me.

Then the school bell rang and everyone packed up the KFC and went to their next classes. Anyway I had more things to think about.

Austin Moon is coming at lunch time.

ECHO KISSED ME!

**((Hai My little pandas! If you were wondering who Poo Feast is, he is a guy who has gone by the name, Poo_Feast. He is a anonymous reviewer is posting bad stuff about me and my friends stories. His reviews are actually quite funny and what the most funny thing is that he rewrites songs. One of them was to the Mamma Mia tune and it goes like ...**

**"I've been eating KFC, since I don't know when. You must be crazy, it won't come to an end. MMM. Look at me now, with fried chicken. I don't give a (BEEP), but when I lose control, there's diabetes within my soul... Just one bite and I can hear a doctor ring, one more bite and I'll go to heaven, oh oh!**  
**CHOMPA CHOMPA, HERE I GO AGAIN! NOM NOM, HOW CAN I RESIST YA? CHOMPA CHOMPA, DOES MY BELLY SHOW AGAIN? CHOMPA CHOMPA, DO I LOOK FAT IN THIS?"(From my friends story ****_'Another Folive Story'_**** by ****_LaurenSimpson_****). **

**Now this message is to Poo_Feast: LOL! YOU JUST MAKE US LOL! Anyway, my friends and I have a big opportunity for you. We are offering you to be on Swagfilms videos. YOU COULD BE WORLD FAMOUS! No seriously you could have your own BUTTHOLE HAIR FANS! Anyway we shall leave you to make the decision. **

**Oh and guys can you read and review my friends new Fanfiction account, ****_LaurenSimpson_****?**

**GOODBYE FOR NOW :D))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, My Fanfiction Buddys! YES! I have come back! Why? I have come back to your pretty faces because you guys kept reviewing on my stories, 'UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' So after a looooooooooooooong decision, I finally agreed to finish my stories. YOU'RE WELCOME! Okay, now, where was I? ….. OH YES! Echo just kissed Adam! Just for all you Acho fans out there :D LET'S CONTINUE!**

It's lunch time. I'm sitting at my desk, waiting for Austin Moon to come. I'm really nervous. What if everything goes wrong? What would I do then? Echo would NEVER forgive me! Okay! Snap out of this, Adam! Everything will go smoothly.

"AUSTIN? ARE YOU HERE? AUSTIN!" I hear someone shout.

Oh, no. Echo probably told someone and now they are running about trying to find him. Then this tall dude with ginger hair and some weird clothes on came running into my classroom.

"AUSTIN? Hey, you're not Austin" He says.

"Yes, I am Austin. I totally have blonde hair and an awesome singing voice" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, good, we were starting to worry. Where did you go? One minute your there then you're in this classroom!" He says to me.

Is he joking?

"I'm not Austin! Anyway, where is he?" I say.

"I don't know, he vanished into thin air. Anyway I'm Dez!" Dez says.

"Wait, what do you mean, he vanished into thin air? He was supposed to be meeting me in here!" I said.

"I mean, he vanished into thin air, me and my friends saw him do that" Dez said.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Yep, I can't believe it too!" Dez says with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE MY BEST FRIENDS MAGIC!" He shouted.

"Wait? Magic? Oh, this has Derby's name all over it!" I said.

"Oooh! Is that a name of a sandwich? It's a pretty weird name! Hello, Sir, what can I get you? Um, I'll have a Derby sandwich, please" He said, smiling.

"It's not a sandwich name, it's my best friend's name" I say very slowly and clearly for him.

"Ohh! That explains it!" He says.

"Come on, let's go and find him!" I said.

Then we walked out of the classroom and went to look for Derby.

**Sorry this chapter's short.**


End file.
